coldgatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Coldgate's Universe: Shogun
Coldgate's Universe: Shogun is an upcoming 2018 horror film directed by Regular Show's JG Quintel and produced by and starring Peter Dinklage as the titular character. Set as one of many prequels to the Coldgate's franchise, the film aired on HBO on October 27 2018. Unlike previous installments of the Coldgate's ''franchise, this film, being a prequel, will be a much darker entry to the series (as will all the other prequels), while still retaining some comedic elements. PLOT Set in 2005, a decade before the events of ''Coldgate's, the film focuses on a younger Paulie (Jacob Tremblay), and the heroics of Detectives Bob Fitzgerald (Chris Hemsworth), Lauren Mack (Olivia Olson), and Andrea Johnson (Abbi Jacobson) in defeating Matthew Rogen / Shogun (Peter Dinklage), who is responsible for the haunting of Chuck E Cheese's restaurants that resulted in the restaurant chain's immediate permanent shutdown following its defeat. CAST *Olivia Olson as Detective Lauren Mack, a detective of the San Jose Police Department and Paulie’s Aunt who is investigating the Coldgate’s Curse. *Chris Hemsworth as Detective Bob Fitzgerald, the lead detective of the San Jose Police Department and Lauren’s boyfriend who is the head investigator of the Coldgate’s Curse. *Abbi Jacobson as Detective Andrea Johnson, a detective of the San Jose Police Department and friend of Lauren who is investigating the Coldgate’s Curse. *Peter Dinklage as Shogun / Matthew Rogen, a forgotten Chuck E Cheese Samurai mascot who was once an ordinary teen before receiving the Coldgate’s Curse by Tarantula. **Joshau Rush as Young Matthew Rogen *Jacob Tremblay as Paulie Mack, an outcast but intelligent child who is secretly learning about the Coldgate’s Curse. **Brad Jones as Older Paulie *Dante Basco as Michael Jimenez / He, a wise fortuneteller who helps the heroes investigate the Coldgate’s Curse. *Anna Paquin as Kylie Mack, a former officer of the San Jose Police Department and Paulie’s mother who is unaware of the Coldgate’s Curse. *Troy James as Tarantula, the self-proclaimed mastermind behind the Coldgate’s Curse who is described by many as the most powerful supernatural demon to walk the Earth. *Estelle as She / Tina Meyers, a friend of Kylie’s who later becomes a fortuneteller after learning about the Coldgate’s Curse. *Ed Helms as Joseph Hoffman, the CEO of the San Jose Chuck E Cheese location who is secretly possessed by Tarantula. *Mark Hamill as Sheriff Mick Fitzgerald, the head sheriff of the San Jose Police Department and father of Bob who is doing whatever he can to end the Coldgate’s Curse once and for all. *Linda Cardellini as Officer Mary Fisher, an officer investigating the Coldgate’s Curse. *George Lopez as Conzalez, a legendary fortuneteller and uncle of Jimenez who has a history with investigating the Coldgate’s Curse. *Patricia Clarkson as Greta Rogen, the mother of Matthew who has been looking for her son since his disappearance at Magic Village. *Barbara Dunkelman as Mia, a friend of Kylie who has been following the Coldgate’s Curse. *Noel Fisher as Robert Holt, a recently arrested drug dealer who had connections with Tarantula. *Walker Satterwhite as Kiplocke, one of the only surviving Magic Village Toy Soldier mascots who is now working for Tarantula. *Akira Sky as Miss Bigelow, one of the only surviving Magic Village Toy Soldier mascots who is now working for Tarantula. *David Hayter as George Johnson, a retired San Jose Police Officer and husband of Andrea. *Steven Blum as Officer Jackson Cummings, a San Jose Police Officer who is deeply investigating the Coldgate’s Curse. *Rob Paulsen as Officer Wilson, a San Jose Police Officer and assistant to Cummings who is investigating the Coldgate’s Curse. *Tress MacNeille as Officer Kristen, a San Jose Police Officer and assistant to Cummings who is investigating the Coldgate’s Curse. *Jess Harnell as Officer Keith, a San Jose Police Officer and assistant to Cummings who is investigating the Coldgate’s Curse. *Ben Schwartz as Jordan Bleeco, the future founder of Bleeco’s who was once an employee at Chuck E Cheese. *Tye Sheridan as Henry Dickinson, the future founder of Coldgate’s who was once an employee at Chuck E Cheese. *Michelle Creber as Jillian Matthews, a High School singer who visits Chuck E Cheese often to sing about the supernatural stuff there. *Collin Dean as Danny, the future leader of The Magnificent 7 who visits Chuck E Cheese often to investigate the supernatural stuff there. *April Winchell as Danny's Mother *Roger Craig Smith as Mitchell, Kylie’s brother and Paulie’s uncle who is a recently retired police officer at the San Jose Police Department, as well as a former partner of Bob Fitzgerald. *JG Quintel as Officer Mordecai, a San Jose Police Officer. *William Salyers as Officer Rigby, a San Jose Police Officer. *Minty Lewis as Officer Eileen, a San Jose Police Officer. *Sam Marin as Riley The Crazy Prophecist, a crazy bum prophecist who’s been following the Coldgate’s Curse. *Doug Walker as Chester A Bum, who is portrayed as Riley's assistant. *Rebecca Sugar as Just Fired Chuck E Cheese's Employee *Kathleen Barr as Mother Speaking To Lauren *David Kaye as Car Mechanic *Janie Haddad-Tompkins as Chuck E Cheese's Employee *Courtenay Taylor as Angry Mother *Martin Olson as News Reporter *Fred Tatasciore as Performing Toy Soldier At Magic Village *Robin Atkin Downes as Performing Toy Soldier At Magic Village *Jeff Bennett as Performing Toy Soldier At Magic Village *Kimberly Joplin as Lyle The Fun Loving Playful Dragon (voice), the newest Chuck E Cheese’s mascot whom Tarantula has a particular hatred for. His design is similar to Spike from the Gameloft My Little Pony game.